Once in a lifetime
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet in support group, and fall in a once in a lifetime love. This is a fault in our stars/Glee crossover and Klaine are Hazel/Augustus. Warning: Character Death, and Klaine fluffiness along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel looked at himself in the mirror and a seventeen year old boy looked back. He had perfectly groomed hair, brilliant blue eyes. He was an average height for a boy his age, and had pale skin – partly because of genetics, the fact that he was hardly outdoors, and of course, because he had cancer and was sickly.

"Kurt," He heard the bedroom door creak open and he saw his step mother. "Breakfast is ready honey."

"Okay," The boy smiled at her. "I'll be a second."

Carole had been his step mother for about a year now, and had been dating his father for just over two. When Kurt was eight, his mother died and after he was diagnosed with cancer at the ripe old age of thirteen, he and his father were on a first name basis with a large number of nurses that worked at the hospital. One of them was Carole. They had been flirting the whole time she was looking after Kurt in the emergency room, so he told his dad to ask the fellow widower out. They married a year later, and he inherited his step brother, Finn. An outright pain in the butt most of the time, but when it came down to it, he really did care about the much taller boy.

"You have support group today." Burt said from his newspaper.

"What?" Kurt groaned. "I don't want to go. We sit there for an hour, and they tell us about how we are _literally _in the heart of Jesus."

"That is so cool." Finn said, with his mouth full.

"It really isn't." Kurt said looking at his brother, almost in disgust.

"You know what the doctor said," Burt commented, not even looking at Kurt. "Disinterest in activities is a sign of depression."

"I don't get why I have to spend whatever little time it is I have left, doing something I don't even like doing." Kurt said now.

"And I would prefer you spend that time with other people, in the real world, than locked up in your bedroom." Burt replied, as Kurt knew he had lost the argument.

His dad was the one person he did everything for. Kurt knew if there was one thing shittier than being a seventeen year old that was dying it was being the parent of a seventeen year old that was dying. Especially one that had already lost someone he loved very much, and knew the second one was on the same path. It gave Kurt some solace that when he was gone, at least his dad would have Carole and Finn.

"Okay," Burt parked the car later that afternoon in the church parking lot. "Do you want me to get that for you?"

"I'm good." Kurt smiled, lifting the oxygen tank from the car onto the ground.

"I love you," Burt smiled at the boy. "Make friends."

"I love you too dad." Kurt said now, as he wheeled the tank toward the building and made his way up to the meeting.

He was standing near the pitcher of lemonade, and his eyes fell on the brunette who was standing next to his friend Sam. He was much shorter than the blonde boy, and his hair was slicked back with more gel than Kurt could ever deem necessary. The boy noticed him staring, and Kurt caught his hazel-brown eyes. They had sat down and started the usual prayer, and Kurt couldn't stop staring at this gorgeous boy.

"Sam," The support group leader, well into his thirties started the meeting. "You can go first today, seeing as you're facing a challenging time."

"Hi," Sam stood. "I'm Sam Evans. I'm seventeen and it's looking like I've only got a couple of weeks before I am completely blind. Not that I'm complaining or anything cause you all have it a lot worse. But yeah, I mean, it will suck. But my girlfriend helps, and of course friends like Blaine."

Five or six younger people were next, before they got to Blaine. When they did get to him, he shot Kurt a grin before standing up.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," He began. "I'm seventeen. I had a little touch of Osteosarcoma about a year and half ago, but I'm just here today at Sam's request."

"And how are you feeling Blaine?" The older man asked.

"I'm grand," A smile appeared on his face. "I'm on a rollercoaster that can only go up, my friend."

They got to Kurt, and the boy stood as everyone's eyes fell on him. He looked at Blaine who had crossed his legs over, and looked intrigued.

"Kurt," Kurt waved. "I'm seventeen. Thyroid with mets in my lungs. I'm okay."

The rest of the meeting went on in a drag, up until Blaine had been asked to answer another question.

"My fears?" Blaine looked at the man. "I fear oblivion like a proverbial blind man afraid of the dark."

"Too soon." Sam said, almost sarcastically.

Kurt hardly ever spoke up in the meeting, but hearing what Blaine said, he knew he had to say something in return. To say the support group leader had a shocked look on his face when Kurt raised his hand, was an understatement.

"One day all of us will be dead. All of us. There will be a time when there are no human beings left in the world to remember that anyone existed or that our species did anything. There will be no one to remember Cleopatra or Aristotle, let alone you. Everything we did, and built, and wrote and thought and discovered and all of this," Kurt had gestured to everyone in the room. "will have been for naught."

Kurt's spiel lasted for a while longer, before he just looked at Blaine, who seemed amazed more than anything else. The meeting finished and Kurt was waiting outside for his dad, who wasn't there yet. His eyes were on Sam, and the blonde girl he was dating. Blaine was standing next to Kurt.

"What is with the _always_?" Kurt asked.

"Always means that they will never leave each others side, no matter what happens." Blaine responded.

"Okay," Kurt turned to the shorter boy. "You have got to stop staring at me."

"You're beautiful," Blaine responded. "I like looking at beautiful people. And I have decided that I am not going to let myself miss out on the simple pleasures in life. So, what's your story?"

"I was diagnosed-" Kurt began, before Blaine stopped him.

"Your actual story," Blaine said now. "What do you like? Dislike?"

"I like fashion and Broadway," Kurt responded. "Actually, there is movie out with my favourite Broadway star but I doubt I'll see it until I can watch it online or get the DVD. My dad doesn't like the movies and brother will probably fall asleep."

"We can go," Blaine looked at Kurt. "Like tonight."

"You seriously think I am going to go to a movie with you," Kurt said now as Blaine pulled out a cigarette. "You could be an axe murderer – YOU SMOKE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHITTY LUNGS ARE LIKE? IT SUCKS. AND YOU'RE PAYING MONEY TO GET THIS WAY."

"It's a metaphor," Blaine said calmly. "I'm not going to light it. You put the thing that does the killing between your teeth, but you don't let it kill you. So what about this movie?"

Blaine said that, as Burt had pulled up in front of Kurt and Blaine and rolled the window down.

"Blaine is going to take me to that Rachel Berry movie I was going on about," Kurt said. "I'll be home later."

Blaine's horrendous driving aside, they went to the movie and Kurt had his head on the seventeen year olds shoulder the entire time.

"What did you think?" Kurt asked in the car on the way back to his place.

"It was good," Blaine responded. "She's a pretty good actress."

"Only like the best one in the world," Kurt beamed. "I have loved her since _Funny Girl_. That is the movie I watch when I am really sick. I know it's not the original, but she does such a fantastic job-"

Kurt was chattering on about Rachel until they got back to his place, and he got out of the car. Blaine knew he wanted to do something special for Kurt. There had to be a way to get in contact with this woman.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or TFIOS or anything else. All I own is my copy of the TFIOS book.**

**A/N: Okay, so I watched the movie yesterday, and this has been burning in my mind since. So please tell me what you think, if I should continue etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

They had been text messaging each other every day for a week now. Kurt was making Blaine watch all the Rachel Berry movies, and he had lent Blaine his copy of the Rachel Berry remake of _Funny Girl_, his favourite of all her movies and was in Blaine's bedroom the day after he had leant it to Blaine.

"She said always," Sam commented. "But now she can't handle it."

"That's the thing Sam," Kurt explained. "Some people don't understand the promises they make."

"I need to break something." Sam was pacing around the bedroom.

"I told you she wasn't good." Blaine said now.

"But did you see her Blaine." Sam was gesturing that she had large breasts.

"As an out and proud gay man-" Blaine began, before he saw Sam punching a pillow. "They don't break, you need to break something."

Sam reached for some of the trophies Blaine had got as a child, and held one above Blaine's head.

"Go for it." Blaine said a second before Sam threw it against a wall.

"So that movie," Blaine said loudly above Sam's aggressive trophy smashing. "It was really, really good. It is probably my favourite."

"Mine too." Kurt nodded.

"I researched her online," Blaine commented now. "She seems pretty hard to get in contact with."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I've tweeted her a few times and once sent her a letter, but she doesn't respond."

After the night of the trophy smashing, Kurt didn't hear from Blaine for a week. His phone went off at the dinner table, and he had excused himself, going into his bedroom.

"You said she is pretty hard to get in contact with, right?" Blaine asked.

"Impossible." Kurt responded now.

"Well," Blaine cleared his throat. "Dear Mr Anderson, I received your email and I wanted to say thank you for the wonderful things that yourself and your friend, Kurt Hummel, had to say about me. It is very hard to find time to respond to fan mail, but my fans are very important to me, especially ones whose life I have impacted, as much as yours. Yours sincerely, Rachel Berry c/o Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Are you serious?" Kurt practically squealed.

"I found her assistants email and she gave me Rachel's." Blaine beamed.

"Can- can you give it to me?" Kurt asked now.

"Of course." Blaine said, as they ended the phone conversation and Kurt had opened his laptop on his bed and typed faster than he ever had. He read over the email he wrote five or six times before he was finally okay with it.

_Dear Rachel,_

_My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm not sure exactly what Blaine Anderson told you about me, but I am a big fan of yours._

_You spend a lot of your life pre-fame being bullied, as was I. Like you, I have a deep love for broadway, but unlike you, the chances of me ever leaving the small town I am from, is next to none. I am not looking for sympathy or anything, I don't particularly want it._

_Watching your movies has helped me through some of the darker stuff in my life, and I guess I just wanted to say thank you. _

_With great admiration,_

_Kurt Hummel._

Kurt closed his laptop and fell into a dreamless sleep. He woke the next morning, and opened up his laptop, and there was no email from Rachel. Four days had passed, and Sam had gone in and out of his surgery. Kurt woke on the weekend, and the email was blinking at him.

_Dear Kurt,_

_It's always nice to hear from a fan. Blaine only told me as much as that you were a wonderful person that he had met._

_I am so happy that I could help in whatever way I did, to get you through whatever it is you're going through. If you are ever in the New York area, I would love to meet you. I am usually at home._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Rachel Berry_

_C/o: Tina Cohen-Chang_

Kurt had called Blaine immediately, reading the letter. He was basically beaming.

"How do I get to New York?" Kurt asked. "Cause there is no way my parents could afford to take me and my equipment."

"Well," Blaine paused for a moment. "Have you used your wish?"

"I used it pre-miracle." Kurt said immediately.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked now.

"I was thirteen." Was all Kurt could muster because he knew what was coming in a moment's time.

"KURT HUMMEL PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME YOU USED YOUR ONE DYING WISH TO GO TO DISNEY WORLD." Blaine said as Kurt went dead silent.

"It was also Epcot Centre." Kurt said eventually.

"I cannot believe I have a crush on a boy with such cliché wishes." Blaine laughed as Kurt was thinking, _did he just call me his crush._

That weekend, Blaine had come over while Kurt was getting ready. He could hear his dad at the door.

"Hi Mr Hummel," Blaine smiled. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt hasn't stopped talking about you," Burt commented, as Blaine entered the house and was faced with Finn and Carole as Burt offered him a seat telling Finn to move over. "And call me Burt."

"Kurt said you're a cancer survivor?" Carole broke the silence.

"14 months NEC," Blaine lifted his pant leg and showed his prosthetic leg. "I didn't get this one chopped of for nothing."

"That's so cool." Finn went to touch the metal leg, but looked at Blaine for approval to do so before he did.

"That's great to hear," Burt said now. "You have to understand that Kurt is still sick and will be for life. He will try to keep up with you and won't tell you if you can't handle it-"

"Okay," Kurt entered the room. "Let's get going."

"Phone?" Burt asked, as Kurt held it up and left out the front door with Blaine.

Blaine was driving them somewhere secret and wouldn't tell Kurt where. Most of the car ride was relatively quiet.

"Your mum and brother seem nice," Blaine said now. "Dad was a bit intense though."

"My dad is very protective," Kurt explained. "And Carole isn't my mum – well she is my step mum."

"Your parents divorced?" Blaine asked now.

"No," Kurt went quiet. "I was eight when my mum died and left me and dad."

"Wow," Blaine said eventually. "I'm sorry."

"I feel sorry for my dad more than anything else." Kurt was fiddling around with his oxygen tank.

They got to the lake, and walked over to a relatively quiet spot where Blaine had laid out a picnic of stereotypical New York style food.

"Why are we eating this?" Kurt asked, half way through their lunch.

"Because," Blaine put his bagel down. "You, like many other sick people before you, with death staring him in the face, spent your wish hastily on the one thing that you could think of at the time-"

"Actually it was a great trip," Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I meet Goofy and Minn-"

"You cut me off halfway through my soliloquy," Blaine looked at Kurt. "Some people decide to hold onto their wish, even with the chance they may not ever get to use it with the hope that one day they will get to, say for instance, go to New York and meet Rachel Berry."

"I've used mine." Kurt said now, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Ah," Blaine flashed a grin. "But I have not. I am not going to give you my wish or anything, but I have an interest in meeting Ms Berry, and it's only fair that I bring along the person who introduced me to her."

"You don't have to do this Blaine," Kurt said quietly. "Don't waste a perfectly good wish on me."

"But I want to." Blaine smiled.

"God you're the best." Kurt beamed, pulling Blaine into a hug.

"I bet you just say that to all the boys financing your travel." Blaine laughed now.

Burt didn't particularly like the idea of what was almost a perfect stranger using his wish on Kurt, but he hadn't seen the seventeen year old this happy in a long time. And he couldn't break his heart. This was until Kurt woke up in the middle of the night a week later. Burt was driving on the phone to the hospital, while Kurt lying in the back with his head on Carole's lap, thinking of anything but the blinding pain. He woke two days later to his dad's face.

"How long was I out?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Two days too long buddy." Burt cracked a smile.

The doctor had come in, and smiled at Kurt, before shutting the door. This never meant it was a good thing.

"You have a trip in a couple of weeks?" She asked.

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "I really want to go."

"You are dying Kurt," The woman said now. "Travelling on a plane, that isn't good for you, Kurt. Not in the state you're in."

"Nothing is good for me." Kurt rebutted.

That was it. The trip was over. Kurt couldn't bear to have to break it to Blaine. Blaine who had been sitting outside the hospital room for two days now. He had got back home, and was sitting in his room, watching movies for a week. Until an email popped up.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I received word from the genies that you will be arriving here in a week's time. I am delighted to get to meet yourself and Blaine._ _Your hotel is a couple of blocks away from Rachel's place, and you arrive in the afternoon, so you shall meet her the next day for a coffee and time to ask and answer any questions you have for her._

_Looking very forward to meeting you both,_

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Executive assistant to Rachel Berry_

"DAD!" Kurt called as Burt entered the room. "Did you not tell the genies we can't go?"

"But the trip is on." Burt said, cracking a smile.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You need to live your life, Kurt. Experience as much as you can," Burt said now. "Obviously I'll come too."

"I love you so much dad," Kurt could feel the tears in his eyes, grabbing his phone and text messaging Blaine the good news, and then looking down at his chest to where his lungs were. "Keep your shit together for next week and a half."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews. Please tell me any thoughts or anything else you have. **


	3. Chapter 3

The night before they were going to New York, Kurt didn't sleep at all. He spent most of the time packing his clothes for the next three days. He wanted to make sure that he looked his best seeing Rachel. He had eventually fallen asleep close to two in the morning and woke to Burt's voice telling him to get up and have breakfast before Blaine and the cab arrived. Blaine arrived an hour later, just as Burt had pulled the suitcase out the front door, in a limousine.

"I told the genies that Blaine Anderson only travels to the airport in style." Blaine was standing up in the sunroof area.

"You're an idiot," Kurt rolled his eyes, as he got in and sat next to Blaine, his father coming in after Kurt. "New York, here we come."

On the plane, Kurt was sitting in between his father and a nervous Blaine, who turned to Kurt when the plane was ascending.

"You've never been on a plane before, have you?" Kurt looked at the shorter boy.

"No," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "No I haven't."

They got to the hotel, and there was a note, from Rachel, telling them that they had a dinner reservation at Rachel's favourite restaurant and that she would see them the next day. Kurt spent most of the afternoon planning his dinner outfit (they would do sight seeing the next day, after a coffee with Rachel).

"Looking good Anderson." Burt said, as he opened the door to Blaine dressed in a very nice suit.

"Wow," Blaine smiled at Kurt. "You look really good."

"Thanks," Kurt grabbed his phone. "We won't be out too late, dad."

"Okay," Burt smiled. "Be careful you two."

They got to the restaurant and ordered their dinners, after the waiter had given both of them a glass of champagne.

"I really do like that suit." Kurt said now.

"My parents got it for me when I was really sick." Blaine explained.

"You wore your funeral suit to dinner?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not going to be wearing it anywhere else, am I?" Blaine asked now. "It was collecting dust."

After the dinner that Rachel had shouted them, they went back to the hotel to get some beauty sleep before meeting Rachel the next day. They found her place pretty easy and the doorman had let them in. They got off on the top floor and knocked on Rachel's door.

"Tina!" They heard almost instantly. "Can you explain why there are two teenagers at my door?"

"They're fans of yours," They heard a response. "You have been emailing them."

"They're in Ohio," Rachel said now. "Why are they here?"

"Because you invited them." Tina commented.

It took a while more of bickering before the door opened, and Rachel was standing in front of the both of them. Though she was 27, she looked much more like she was 20 or 21.

"Which one of you is Blaine?" She asked, as the shorter boy raised his hand. "You are very cute."

"I'm gay." Blaine said now.

"Hasn't stopped me before," The woman said, as Blaine just looked at Kurt. "Unless you two are dating."

"Um hi," Kurt smiled. "I'm Kurt. I am a big fan of yours-"

"Tina," Rachel turned her head. "I want some hot lemon water."

"Would you two like anything to drink?" Tina asked.

"We're good." Blaine said as Kurt nodded.

"You heard them," Rachel looked at the woman. "Get me my drink."

"As I said," Kurt looked at her. "I am a big fan of your work."

"You see this?" Rachel pointed to a box in the corner of the room that was overflowing. "That is just the fan mail I have got in the last month. My assistant said I should probably respond to some, and what I ended up with is you two."

"I'm sorry," Blaine spoke up. "_You _invited us here. You said you wanted to meet us."

Tina had come back into the room and given Rachel the drink, while the shorter girl took a sip of it and put it back down.

"You know what I think," Rachel said after a moment. "All you _sick _kids think that you are better than everyone else, and get everything because you are sick. You're not better than anyone, and you live on pity."

"We get everything?" Kurt's voice had risen. "Do you want to try and breathe out of an oxygen tank? You get a whole entire life in front of you, and I get maybe the next five years - depending when these lungs have decided that it is too much crap for them to handle."

"Exactly," Rachel pointed to Kurt. "You want everyone to feel pity for you."

"This is bullshit," Kurt stood up now. "I will not take this crap from you. You were a completely different person before I met you, Rachel. And to be completely honest, I much prefer the illusion I had made in my mind."

Kurt had walked toward the door, and Blaine had followed him. They made it to a bench not far from the apartment, when Kurt needed to sit down.

"I am sorry that I wasted your only wish on that douche pants." Kurt said quietly.

"You didn't waste it on her," Blaine looked at Kurt. "I used it for us. You and me."

Blaine had pulled Kurt into a kiss, and the taller boy had sunk into it, the moment feeling just right.

"I love you." Blaine said now.

"I love you more," Kurt responded. "If that is even possible."

"Kurt? Blaine?" The heard Tina coming down the street. "I want to apologise for Rachel. She isn't good around other people."

"It's okay." Kurt forced a smile.

"Here," She gave them two tickets. "I saw you like _Wicked_. It's for tonight, so take it as an apology."

"Thank you so much," Kurt smiled now. "I've been dying to see this musical."

Tina had gone off and Burt had met up with them. They did as much sight seeing as humanly possible that day, and Burt was going to meet up with an old friend of his that night, while Kurt and Blaine went to the theatre.

Blaine just laughed at Kurt who was reciting the musical word for word and singing along to all of the songs very quietly. They got back to the hotel, and were in the lift.

"We could go back to your room?" Kurt commented.

"I've heard of worse ideas." Blaine laughed, as he let them into his room.

"My leg," Blaine sat on the bed. "Just so your prepared or-"

"You're still a virgin?" Kurt asked now.

Blaine took out a piece of paper and leaned on the bedside table. He drew a Venn diagram with a large circle and wrote 17 year old boys and then a tiny circle inside the big one, 17 year old boys with one leg.

"There is always time to change that." Kurt said, pulling Blaine into a kiss.

It wasn't like Kurt had ever imagined it would be. It was better. There wasn't much talking at all, and more just embracing the fact they were with each other. He watched as Blaine fell asleep, and snuck next door to his room, because his dad had already tried to call him four times. Before he did though, he fixed up the drawing and moved the tiny '17 year old boys with one leg' circle to one that linked with the large one.

"How was the play?" Burt asked at breakfast the next morning.

"Good," Kurt smiled, looking at Blaine who seemed out of it. "I really enjoyed it."

"Me too." Blaine said now.

"It must have finished late. You didn't get to our hotel room until after midnight," Burt said now, looking at Kurt. "I'll go back and pack after breakfast and you two can go for a walk in Central Park. And talk."

Kurt and Blaine walked in silence and sat down at Central Park, enjoying the view.

"What's up Blaine?" Kurt asked. "You seem out of it today."

"I've been lying to you," Blaine gulped. "The night you were in the hospital, I was going to tell you. I had a PET scan and lit up like a freaking Christmas tree. My liver, my left hip, everywhere Kurt."

"This is so unfair," Kurt kicked the dirt. "Everything is so damn unfair."

"The world is not a wishing factory," Blaine said now. "My mum didn't want me to come here when she found out, and I told her to call your dad and he said he would look after both us here."

"This is your battle," Kurt said after a while. "You will get through this, and I will be honoured to hold your hand through it."

"Would it be totally ludicrous if I tried to make out with you?" Blaine asked.

"You don't try anymore, Blaine," Kurt smiled. "You just do."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else, including TFIOS.**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the alerts and reviews. So, were about half way through this now. Please feel free to tell me what you think and everything else.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER. **

Kurt and Blaine had slept most of the way back to Ohio, and woke when the plane was descending. Going down to baggage claim, there were signs with all kinds of surnames on it, and Kurt started laughing when he saw Finn and Carole with a sign that said 'The wonderful Hummel's and of course Blaine'. Burt had grabbed their suitcases and Kurt had gone up and hugged both Finn and Carole. They dropped Blaine home on the way, and when the shorter boy had left the car, it was quiet.

"He has cancer again." Kurt said quietly.

"We know honey," Carole looked at him sympathetically. "They always say if you can beat it once, you can do it again, though."

"We saw one of your Rachel movies on TV last night," Finn piped up. "A little too much singing, but it was okay. Was she nice?"

"She was the exact opposite of nice," Kurt scoffed. "But it was still the best trip ever. We saw Wicked, and it was amazing."

The next day, Kurt was at Blaine's place. The shorter boy was sleeping, so he was talking to Blaine's mum.

"New York was amazing," Kurt said now. "We got to go and see a broadway show, and sight see, and the food there was pretty good."

Both Kurt and Blaine's mother were looking at the boy who was lying on the couch, looking worse than Kurt had ever seen him. Sam's mum had brought him over a little while later.

"It's Kurt from support group," Kurt pulled out a chair for Sam. "How are you?"

"Okay," Sam sat down. "Where is Anderson?"

Kurt pointed to the boy who had opened his eyes, and got up slowly, coming over to them.

"How are the eyes?" Blaine asked.

"Good," Sam responded. "I mean, they aren't in my head."

"And have you heard anything from her?" The shorter boy asked.

"No," Sam responded. "I got this great machine that reads my emails and I can change the accent and the gender and stuff."

"So I can send you a porn story and you can get an old German man to read it to you?" Blaine asked now.

"Yes," Sam responded now. "But my mum still has to help me, so hold off the German porn for a couple of weeks."

"So she hasn't contacted you at all?" Kurt diverted the topic. "Not even a text message to see if you are okay."

"Not a thing." Sam said now, his voice dropping.

"Kurt, have you got four dollars?" Blaine asked, getting up.

"Um, yes," Kurt looked at him. "Why?"

Kurt drove while Blaine rode shot gun and Sam was in the back. Blaine had stopped at the grocery store and brought two dozen eggs, before they proceeded to Sam's ex girlfriends place.

"Okay," Blaine handed Sam an egg. "You throw it. Throw it like you are mad at her for completely ignoring you."

Sam threw the egg and missed the car in the driveway by about forty feet. Blaine handed him another one.

"More left this time." Blaine said to the blonde boy.

Sam listened to him, and got slightly closer to the car. Kurt was watching from inside their car, completely horrified. The car was completely covered in egg and the front door opened, Kurt only assuming it was her mother.

"Excuse me ma'am," Blaine said to the woman. "Your daughter, she has done this poor blind man an injustice. You see, between us we have five legs, four eyes, two and half working pairs of lungs and a dozen eggs. So I'd go back inside if I knew what was good."

The woman went back inside and after Sam had pent out all of his anger, they drove off. That was the last good day that Kurt ever remembered of Blaine – after this he went downhill. A month after their New York trip, he ended up in hospital and came out a few days later, knowing he didn't have much time left, at all. He called Kurt that night at dinner.

"Dad," Kurt stood up. "Blaine wants to see me. I'll be home later."

"It's Friday night dinner, Kurt," Burt looked at him. "You aren't taking care of yourself running around like that, all the time."

"It is just dinner," Kurt said now. "I have much more of them left with you, Blaine could be gone tonight."

"We hardly see you anymore." Burt said now.

"BLAINE IS DYING," Kurt raised his voice. "Give it a couple of weeks and I'll be here every single night, dad."

Kurt attempted to do a teenage walk out, but it was semi-impossible with an oxygen tank.

"You don't have permission to go, Kurt." Burt said now.

"Please," Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "Just let me go, dad."

Burt didn't say anything, and Kurt took the car keys and drove to the support group. Blaine was sitting in the middle of the circle, very thin. Sam was standing at the lectern.

"You're late," Sam said now, after Kurt hugged Blaine. "Now, to eulogise Mr Anderson."

"WHAT?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I am assuming I will get to attend my funeral as a ghost," Blaine said now. "But there is no time as the present I thought I would have a pre-funeral. I know it's a bit self-aggrandising."

"You are stealing my eulogy!" Sam called out.

"Okay, at your leisure." Blaine smiled at the blonde boy.

"Blaine Anderson was a self-aggrandising bastard," Sam began. "But we forgave him. We forgive him. We forgive him because he had a heart as figuratively good as his literal one sucked. And because he knew more about how to hold a cigarette than any non-smoker in history, and because he only got 18 years when he should have got more."

"I am still 17." Blaine said now.

"I am assuming you have some months left in you, interrupting bastard," Sam said now, as Blaine let out a laugh. "Blaine Anderson talked so much, he even interrupted his own funeral. I have never met a more physically attractive person who was aware of his physical attractiveness. I will say this, though. When the scientists of the future show up at my house with robot eyes, I'll tell them to screw off. Because if I can't see a world without Blaine Anderson, I'm not sure I want to see one. But after making my rhetorical point, I will put them on because hello, they are robot eyes and you can see through girl's shirts. Blaine my good friend, god speed."

Blaine started clapping and Kurt got up, helping Sam to a seat before he made his way to the lectern. Blaine was just looking at him, and Kurt put down the piece of paper he had brought with him.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson was the star crossed love of my life. But I am not going to go into it because I will disappear into a puddle of tears. Blaine knew. Blaine knows. I will not go into it because like all good love stories, it will die with us," Kurt took a deep breath. "Not to cry. I will not cry. I cannot talk about us, so I will talk about math. I am not a mathematician, but I know this. There are many numbers of days, and I want more than I am likely to get. And god did I want more for Blaine Anderson. My love, thank you for our little infinity. You gave me forever in a number of days."

"That," Blaine looked at Kurt and Sam, wiping his tears. 'Is why you have pre-funerals."

Eight days later, Blaine passed away in the hospital. Kurt had been in the emergency room many times, and they always asked him to rate the pain out of ten. He never said ten, but on that night, that was what he had reserved the big ten for. Burt and Carole had gone away for a night, so Finn just sat up with Kurt, all night. Not leaving the broken hearted boys sight.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or TFIOS or anything else. Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Lets hope you don't all drown too much in a puddle of tears, but as usual, tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine's funeral was five days later. It was a warm summer's day and Kurt could feel the warmth on his back. He was trying to concentrate on what was going on, before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Kurt whispered/

"Because Blaine told me I had to come," Rachel said now. "I am really sorry for your loss, Kurt."

"I'm not in the mood," Kurt said coldly. "If you aren't already aware, this is a funeral for someone I loved very much."

"Blaine," Kurt's eyes fixed on a much more serious Sam, now. "I have a billion funny stories, but today I will tell you a serious one. The day after I got my eye surgery, he turned up to the hospital. I didn't want to see anyone, but he came in anyway and said to me 'I have some good news. You are going to live a full life, Sam Evans."

Sam left the lectern. He couldn't go on, and went and sat back down.

"Now we will hear for Blaine's special friend, Kurt." The man said, as Kurt got himself up, and made his way to the lectern, placing down a packed of cigarette's on the coffin first.

Kurt had a whole speech prepared, but he couldn't do it, so he said something that came up in his mind. Useless drabble. Blaine knew exactly how he felt, and Kurt didn't need to tell everyone else.

After the funeral ended, people were just standing around. Blaine's mum and older brother had come up to them and Kurt gave her a hug.

"He loved you very much," The woman said, as Kurt nodded. "And not just puppy dog love."

"I know he did." Kurt responded now.

Kurt got to his car later, and gave himself a moment before driving off. He turned his head and Rachel was in the passenger's seat.

"Can you please get out of my car?" Kurt took a deep breath.

"I want to tell you something," Rachel looked at Kurt. "I wasn't – I wasn't always like this. Have you every read about my brother?"

"You have a brother?" Kurt asked now.

"Yes," Rachel said now. "He was my twin, and we were basically best friends growing up. He actually reminded me a lot of you."

"And where is this said brother now?" Kurt was fiddling with the steering wheel, not particularly interested in what Rachel had to say.

"He passed away when we were eighteen," Rachel commented. "Just after I got my first role, and I pushed myself to do it. Then I pushed everyone away from me. I haven't been back here in Lima, for over ten years now."

"Pushing people away doesn't make it any easier," Kurt commented. "I was eight when my mum passed away. So, if you would please get out of my car."

Rachel got out of the car and left a CD on the seat that just said the name of a song on the front. He put it in the glove box and drove silently home. Sam had come over the next day, and they were in Kurt's bedroom.

"Did that girl give you the CD?" Sam asked. "She said that Blaine made it and sent it to her."

"What?" Kurt said now. "She never said Blaine made it."

Kurt went out to the car and put the CD in, hearing the shorter boy's voice immediately, a piece of paper fell out first. Kurt picked it up, and started reading the printed e-mail.

"Hi Rachel," Kurt read. "This will be my last email, I swear. Along with this, is a recorded version of me singing Kurt's favourite song. I know that you have a recording studio in that apartment of yours, because I saw it. You see, I am crappy with words and much better with what I am singing. Kurt is the kindest, most genuine, smartest, funniest boy that I know. If you took the time to get to know him, you would know that too. Everyone wants to be remembered, but he never has. He doesn't want to be remembered by a lot of people, he just wants to remembered by one or two people."

Kurt had heard Blaine sing when he was in the shower, and such, but he had never heard him sing a full song. The music started, and Kurt knew the song, because it was one of his favourites. The song finished, and Kurt had gone back inside.

"Finn," Kurt walked into the bedroom of the eighteen year old. "Can you promise me something after I am gone?"

"Yes, of course." Finn turned to Kurt.

"I know were only step brothers or whatever," Kurt was trying to find a clean spot on the bed. "But promise me after I am gone that you won't become some horrible person that pushes everyone away."

"I promise," Finn pulled Kurt into a hug. "I'll miss you a lot when it happens."

"I know," Kurt said quietly. 'And you have to take care of dad for me. Make sure he doesn't become an alcoholic or something."

"Okay." Finn half smiled, as he rolled his eyes.

The next week went by in a blur of television. His dad was watching a talk show one evening, and Kurt was up reading a book.

"Isn't that the girl you and Blaine saw?" Burt asked.

"Yes," Kurt took a deep breath. "Ten times more horrible than she looks."

Kurt continued to read the book until he heard his name and his eyes went to the screen.

"Yes," Rachel smiled. "I saw my dads last week, and it was thanks to this wonderful fan I met, Kurt, who told me that pushing people away doesn't make it any easier."

He watched as Rachel, almost admirably, talked about her brother and something came over him, so he pulled his laptop out and wrote an email.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I saw your interview this morning, and I have to say, what you did was very brave. I am glad to know that I helped you, in any way, big or small, start dealing with the horrible thing that happened._

_If you feel like you need someone to talk to, I am right here, just to listen._

_Kurt._

Within two hours, he got an email, and he opened it, almost scared to read what it said, first.

_Hi Kurt,_

_I might take you up on the listening offer one time. It was good to see my dads after all this time. I was so scared to have deal with what happened to my brother, and I knew if I talked to my dads I would have to deal with it._

_Thank you for a lot more than you will know,_

_Rachel._

Kurt and Rachel started corresponding a lot more, and she would come and visit him every time she was in Lima. When he used to watch her movies, he pretended that Rachel was a friend of his, but now, he could actually say, with some confidence that she was. And it was because of Blaine. He was the one who invited her to the funeral, and told her to talk to him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, TFIOS or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who alerted or reviewed this story. This is the last chapter, so I hope you have all had as much fun reading it, as I have had writing it.**


End file.
